Damon and Elena's First Date
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: What if Elena chose Damon the night of the lanterns? This is a story of what Damon would do on his and Elena's first date. Damon/Elena fluff, Delena one-shot. There is a very minor disagreement between the "children" and Damon over Elena but will be quickly resolved. Rated T for minor coarse language. Please read and review, because the story is much better than the horrid summary.


**Hello readers, just another one-shot that I wrote. I was having a bad day and needed to write and this is the result. I hope you like it and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts. Thank you to all my followers, fans, and reviewers, I am glad to have such sweet fans like you. Hope you enjoy the new story and I cannot wait to hear what you think. Also just remember, I will not judge you on your reviews (unless they're down right rude) so do not be scared to review. Thanks! Please review! Peace, ~Creaturess of the Night~**

Damon stared at Alaric's grave silently just finished with his speech that he wished he could have given Alaric in person. He missed his friend so much but did not want to join the others and lighting a lantern because he preferred to suffer agony in a private place all alone. He sat there a few minutes before he heard footsteps approaching and he stood up and stood perfectly still ready for an attack. He watched annoyed as Elena walked through the trees. He asked "How did you find me?" Elena replied "I kind of guessed were you would be after the lantern thing. I mean I knew you liked Alaric a lot and I figured that if you did not light a lantern then you would go to his grave."

Damon sighed and said "Chances are if I came here by myself then I would not want to be bothered. I do not want to play social butterfly today." Elena looked at him sincerely and replied "Damon do not push me away. I want to be here with you and help you through your pain." Damon said "Elena, do not try to help me through my pain because that is a personal level that I do not want to be on with anybody that does not belong to me. Because I do not want to get up close and personal with you when you are just going to go back to Stefan all happy and forever love and all that bullshit."

Elena looked down at her feet and blushed and Damon felt bad that he said something that embarrassed her. She looked up and replied "That won't be a problem anymore Damon." He stared at her confused and asked "What do you mean Elena?" She looked him right in the eyes and replied "I want to be your princess Damon." Damon sighed and asked "What are you doing here Katherine?" Elena stared at him confused and said "I am not Katherine." Damon replied "Yeah right, Elena would never break up with Stefan especially not for me."

Elena said "I am Damon. I am Elena and I dumped Stefan for you because I love you." Damon replied "Then if you are Elena prove it." Elena looked at the ground and said "The night that you and I went on the road trip I kissed you at the motel and Jeremy caught us or the night you were returning my vervain necklace you told me that you loved me and it was because you love me that you could not be selfish with me because you do not deserve me but Stefan does and then you compelled me to forget that you told me that and a tear slipped down your cheek as you left my room out the window." Damon looked at her and asked "Elena, you are really leaving Stefan for me?" Elena walked over to him and stared into his eyes.

She put a hand on his cheek and leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled away she asked "Does that answer your question?" Damon replied "Yes, princess it does." She smiled and asked "So now what?" Damon said "Let me take you home and then tomorrow I will pick you up at 7 for our first date." Elena smiled and replied "That seems like a nice idea to me." He walked her to his Camaro and opened the passenger side door for her. She got in and he walked around the front of the car and got in the driver side. He drove her home and walked her to the door. Elena smiled at him as they stood on her doorstep. He asked "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" She nodded and replied "I think so."

Damon nodded and said "If you ever need me all you have to do is call." Elena smiled and replied "Thanks Damon." He nodded and kissed her forehead before she went into her house and he got in his Camaro. He drove to the boarding house and parked his car out front wondering what Stefan's car was doing there since he normally parked it in the garage. He got out of the car and walked into the boarding house wondering if Stefan was there. He did not have to wonder long when he was blind-sided and pushed up against the wall by his throat. He looked at Stefan and flung him off on the floor as he said "You do not want to do this little brother trust me. You lost this fight when you stopped drinking human blood so I am stronger than you and will win this fight." Stefan replied "So stop compelling Elena and I will not be so pissed." Damon said "I am not using compulsion on her Stefan, in fact I thought she was Katherine playing with me until she told me some stuff that only Elena and I would know."

Stefan looked at him and replied "I cannot believe she left me for someone like you." Damon glared at him coldly and said "It is not my fault that she does not love you anymore. And I don't blame her with your self-righteous, I'm better than Damon hypocritical bullshit. I would not be so arrogant brother I was never known as 'The Ripper' since I never wiped out and entire migrant village because unlike you I have control over my thirst." Damon turned on his heel and went upstairs to his room. He fell asleep quickly feeling very emotionally drained. He woke up in the morning and wondered where to take Elena for their first date. Figuring he would let her decide he got up and decided to feed before their date. He put on his leather jacket and walked downstairs getting ready to leave. Before he could take a step towards the door he felt pure agony in his head. He recognized one the feeling as one of Bonnie's aneurysms. The pain went away quickly and he heard Caroline say "Bonnie you said you would not hurt him until he told us the complete story."

He looked towards the living room and saw Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan sitting there staring at him. Figuring that they thought that he had compelled Elena he decided to get it done and over with. He went into the living room and said "I was sitting at Alaric's grave and that is when Elena came up and told me that she wanted to help me through my pain and I told her that I did not want to get that close or personal with her because I could not take being that close to someone who wasn't mine especially her when she would go back to Stefan. Then she told me she wanted to be my princess and I thought for sure that it was Katherine manipulating me so I asked her what she was doing here and then Elena told me that she wasn't Katherine and that it really was her Elena so I told her to prove it. She did, she told me two things that only Elena and I would know so I accepted that it was Elena and then I accepted that she really loved me and wanted to be with me when she kissed me all by herself.

Then I drove her home, walked her to the door and kissed her on the forehead before I came back here. Then tonight I am taking her out on a date." They all stared at him and he turned on his heel and left leaving them sitting there silently. Before he walked out the door he heard Caroline say "Do not worry guys Damon will take good care of his princess, plus not to mention if Elena really wants to date him then what kind of people would we be if we were to stand in her way, certainly not the friends that we claim to be." Damon walked out the door after putting on his sunglasses and wondering where to go to get something to eat. He was walking down the street when he saw a young girl up ahead walking and doing something on her cellphone. He used vampire speed to catch up behind her and wondered how to get her attention. He saw the shape of a compact mirror in her back pocket so he was stealthy enough to pull it out without her noticing. He stepped back a few inches before clearing his throat. She stopped and turned around to look at him. She asked "Can I help you?" He held the mirror up and asked "Did you drop this?" She looked at her back pocket and said "Must be, thank you."

Damon nodded and handed her the compact. She said "I'm April." Damon took her out stretched hand and shook it as he said "I'm Damon." She asked "Elena's boyfriend's brother?" Damon asked "You know Elena?" April nodded and replied "Yeah her parents were friends with my dad, I've known her all my life." Damon asked "Then you know her pretty well?"

April shook her head and replied "We don't talk that much anymore so what I know about her has probably changed. Why do you ask?" Damon replied "She and Stefan are no longer dating and I was going to take her on a date tonight but I do not know where to take her." April said "The last time I knew she would have been ecstatic to eat an Italian dinner and sit on her couch and watch classic movies, but I am sure that has changed." Damon smiled and replied "It would be a good idea though. Thank you April for your help."

She nodded and he let her go deciding to eat from a blood bag so he would not have to harm one of Elena's friends. He ate a blood bag from the blood bank before heading to the boarding house. He stopped at a grocery store on the way and bought some stuff to make Elena an Italian dinner. He started making her dinner and started letting it cool before he saw that he had to pick her up in 30 minutes. He got in his car and drove to her house arriving 3 minutes early. He knocked on the door and Jeremy opened it.

He said "Elena is finishing getting ready she will be down in 2 minutes." Damon nodded and replied "That's okay I can wait. Hey Jeremy can you tell what your sister's favorite classic movies are?" Jeremy looked at him and said "Gone With the Wind, The Hunchback Notre Dame silent movie version, Sound of Music, 7 Brides for 7 Brothers, Black Beard's Ghost, Nosferatu, The Jungle Book, Disney Tarzan, and many others." Damon replied "That is enough of a list, Thanks Jeremy." Jeremy nodded and said "You're welcome." Damon looked next to Jeremy as Elena walked up to the door. She said "I will be back late." Jeremy replied "Okay Elena. I can take care of myself you know. I promise that I if I need you I will call you." Elena nodded and said "Okay." She stepped out the door and Damon walked her to his car. He looked at her outfit and it almost took his breath away. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and black jeans. She was wearing her converse and he smiled at how non-girly that was.

He opened her door for her before getting in the driver's seat himself. He drove to the boarding house and smiled when he thought of Elena's face. He parked the car and went over to open Elena's door for her. He opened her door and helped her out. He linked his arm through hers and said "I have the perfect date for you Miss. Gilbert." She looked at him and asked "Oh, really Mr. Salvatore?" He nodded as he led her into the kitchen. He let her sit down at the table and before getting the food. He put some on her plate and gave her a glass of water since he knew that she really did not like alcohol. He grabbed a glass of bourbon before sitting across from her. She looked at the food and asked "How did you know that I liked Italian?" Damon replied "A friend of yours told me and plus I remember you say something about cooking eggplant parmesan or something like that with Stefan." She smiled and said "Thanks Damon." She took a bite and said "This is really good, where did you get it?"

Damon smirked and replied "I made it myself." Elena smiled and said "It's wonderful Damon thank you." He nodded and replied "You finish eating I will be right back." He went into the living room and to the one bookshelf that contained the DVDs that they had for some reason. He looked for ones on the list that Jeremy gave him and he found 6 out of 8 on the list. He pulled them out and set them on the table before going back into the kitchen to see that Elena had finished eating and finished washing the dishes also.

Damon said "You didn't have to do that." Elena replied "I know but I wanted to." Damon grabbed her hand and walked into the living room with her. He said "I found some old movies that you might like." She looked through the stack and said "Thank you for this Damon." He whispered in her ear "You are welcome princess, thank you for dating me."

Elena nodded as they curled up on the couch and watched classic movies. After they finished the last one Elena looked at Damon and smiled. She said "Thank you Damon this has been the best first date ever." Damon replied "You're welcome Elena. I am glad to be a part of it." She kissed him and he returned it. He couldn't wait to have a lot more dates just like this one.


End file.
